Birthday Surprise
by Beckster
Summary: It's Hilde's birthday and the worse that could happen is spending it alone, but what does her surprise visitor have in store for her? 2xH lovin


WOO!!!!!!! This took about 2 months to complete and is a belated bday gift to a wonderful lady and artist Ponderosa. I'm just thankful that she likes this pairing which made it easier for me to write. Keep in mind, this is also the first time I ever wrote this pair. Extra thanx to my beta for being the best!   
  
There might be a side fic to this since Heero and Duo were both out on that mission. Ya know Heero has to make up for lost time with Rel. The thought came to me right before I finished this fic. I can't make any promises, but I do like the idea.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own, never will. WHY MUST YOU TORTURE ME LIKE THIS! ^_~  
  
Warnings: The original fic is a lemon but the version here is very tame, slight swearing, and a bit of mentioning certain body parts that we are born with, if you're ashamed of that, then don't read.  
  
Notes:: // inner thoughts  
  
Pairings: 2xH   
  
You can find the true REAL lemon fic at::  
  
www.blissfulignorance.com/phpBB/viewtopic.php?t=4569  
  
or at my livejournal::  
  
www.livejournal.com/users/yankeerose69/165082.html  
  
Feel free to comment on the lemon at either of those links or feel free to comment about the lemon here. I really hate censoring my fics but thought I should update my section at this place. *grumble* Check my profile for anything else you might want to check out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A cold gust of wind twirled the raven-haired girl's scarf as she struggled to get the front door closed. She leaned back against the frame and sighed. There was still no word on when Duo was coming back from his latest secret mission and the work load from the shop didn't seem to have an end in sight even with the hired help. All she wanted to do was take a nice long hot bath, curl up with some hot cocoa, and finish reading her favorite book.   
  
Padding her way through their bedroom, she glanced at a picture of Duo and herself sitting on the nightstand and raised her mug in its direction to make a toast. "Happy Birthday to me." Setting the cup on top of the dresser, Hilde proceeded to strip off her clothing, save for her undergarments and grabbed the mug along with her book and headed into the bathroom. Placing her items on the rim of the tub she began the water, adding in a cup of lilac scented bubble bath for good measure. Her actions suddenly stopped, however, as she felt a presence behind her, that familiar vibe that told her she wasn't alone. With a held breath and crawling skin, she slowly turned, and when she caught the sight of who it was before her, she felt as if her heart would literally jump out of her chest. Without thought she started to move backward, only to be stopped when her back met with something cold and solid. Realizing it was the sink she gripped the edge to keep from fainting.   
  
"D. . d. . . Duo?"  
  
"Eh. . . heh. . .heh, the one and only." He shyly scratched the back of his head, his cheeks burning; he was never the one to try anything romantic, but he wanted to make sure everything was perfect for Hilde's special day. Hesitation was evident in his voice when he spoke. "You kinda caught me off guard, I wasn't expecting you home this early."   
  
Hilde blinked, still trying to comprehend that Duo was not only really here, but that his appearance could make any girl's toes curl with excitement. Wisps of his dark hair framed his face and body, having come undone from his somewhat messy braid, a braid that trailed completely down his back almost past the point of where his black boxer briefs reached his thighs. And if that was not enough to make her weak kneed and starry eyed, then the fact that he had rendered the bathroom a romantic cave, lit only by her favorite cinnamon scented candles would definitely clench the deal. Though being who she was, she simply could not let him think she was the complete ball of mush that she felt as she advanced forward. "Catching *you* off guard! Not expecting *me* to be home early. . . why you!" A whoosh of air echoed in the room as Duo leaned over clutching his stomach. "Well that's what you get for scaring the shit out of me Duo Maxwell; I hope you didn't expect me to leap in your arms so willingly." Her breathing heavy, the adrenaline pumping through her body was of the excitement building up in the small room.   
  
"Um, babe, I hate to interrupt my scolding, but, ah, the bubbles."  
  
Catching a breath, Hilde spun around immediately turning off the water just as the bubbles had begun to drip onto the floor. Readying herself to scold Duo some more, she was thrown back into shock again seeing what he now held before him. How Hilde had missed the round, chocolate frosting cake, she did not know, though she did not miss the warm feeling creeping back up her body again, going directly to her heart.   
  
He approached her slowly as she silently damned him and that boyish grin on his face. Hilde's features softened, even more so as he leaned over and kissed her cheek, leaving between them just enough space so as to not crush the cake or its lit candle. Leave it to Duo to go to the extreme on just why she loved him so much.  
  
"Happy Birthday babe," He wheezed lightly still somewhat breathless from the blow she had given his gut, "go on, and make a wish."  
  
Trying to keep her tears at bay, she closed her eyes and placed her hand on her chest, lost on the words that seemed to have lodged there. She blew the single candle out and gently sat the plate down on the sink counter, wrapping her arms around the warm, half naked body of her lover. Bringing herself close to his left ear, she whispered tenderly. "I see that my wish has already come true. But, how?"  
  
A slim finger pressed against her lips to halt her question while kissing the crown of the dark mass he had missed running his hands through. "I hate to sound like I'm rushing things but we better take full advantage of that hot bath."  
  
Still hazed with the fact, that Duo was actually in her arms, the questions couldn't help but erupt again. "But. . . . "  
  
"Ask questions later and I promise that I'll answer you." The wink of his eye let her know that he would keep to his word, after all, he never did tell a lie.  
  
She smiled back and giggled when she pulled away from his embrace to check out the scene he had created just for her. "It looks heavenly; it would definitely be a waste not to use it." He grabbed her arm before she could walk towards the tub and waggled his finger at her.  
  
"Not yet deary, the night is still young and I still have yet to fulfill my duty." Turning her back towards him, he went straight to work on ridding her of her undergarments while nibbling the tender spot by the nape of her neck. She was thankful for Duo holding her in place; she would surely have turned to jelly right where she stood.   
  
Snaking her hand back and around his neck, Hilde was able to turn her face slightly to him and he could see the heavy lust in her eyes before she pulled his head down to capture him in a heated kiss. "I guess that just means you shouldn't stay away so long on your missions."  
  
His breath was about lost to him once she released her tongue from assaulting his mouth. "Nah, if being away this long does this to you, I should do it more often." A quick yank to his braid threw his movement off, allowing Hilde to break free of his hold on her. Regaining his balance, he turned to go after her but was halted in his tracks when something light smacked him in the face. He pulled the object away, only to grin more wickedly when he brought it to his nose, inhaling her wonderful scent, and imprinting it forever in his brain.  
  
"Are you going to just stand there playing with my panties or do you plan on joining me any time soon?" Hilde was already reclining back against the tub, her entire being hidden by the enormous amount of bubbles, with only her head peeking up from above. "Come slave boy! You're already slacking from your duties."  
  
Duo bowed humbly as he quickly stepped out from his boxers. "As you wish."  
  
The heat of the bath, along with the feel of Duo's hands massaging her overworked muscles, was sheer bliss and not even his wandering fingers that she had to scold when they would stray and tease the "off limits until she was ready areas", would not ruin her euphoric state. Then when he had finished and she was totally relaxed, she leaned back into his chest and rested her head on his shoulder, loving the feeling that always overcame her when she was in his arms. She twisted her body a little and kissed the underside of his chin. "So, how *did* you manage to keep hidden from me?"  
  
He chuckled lightly. "Ancient Chinese Secret. Hey, stealth is my best quality, would you expect any less?"  
  
She elbowed him in the ribs for the smart remark. "I didn't even know you were coming home. It's bad enough you weren't able to have any outside communications, hell, even Lady Une could've informed me that you were coming back." The tone to Hilde's voice sounded hurtful and it pained Duo even more to know that she was feeling this way.  
  
"It was kind of unexpected that we actually got this mission done as early as we did. Besides, I made sure that Une didn't tell you I was coming back because I wanted to surprise you, especially for your birthday." He kissed her temple and leaned forward, embracing Hilde's body closer to his. "I didn't mean to hurt you in any way, shape, or form."  
  
The stock-still girl in his arms made him worry. //Was she really that pissed off and hurt that I did this for her?// Before he could rake himself with guilt, the sound to his ears was not what he was expecting.  
  
Slipping from his arms, Hilde waited a few seconds to see what Duo's reaction would be to her tease, but found it hard to hold in any of her laughter, especially when seeing the truly scared look on his face. "I'm sorry sweetie; I didn't mean to mess with you like that. I understand the procedures you have to endure, as much as I don't like it sometimes but I know that it has to be done."  
  
Reaching over, she drained some of the excess water from the tub, before gliding towards him and maneuvering herself to where she straddled his waist, feeling the ever-present hardness pressed against her stomach. To amuse herself further, she placed a bubble crown on Duo's head as well as giving him a bubble beard. She looked over her masterpiece and smiled, "I think we should invest in a waterproof camera, you look too cute for words."   
  
Duo pulled her in closer and wiggled his eyebrows. "Oh I'm sure there are many ways to use that camera too."  
  
Placing a hand on his shoulder, she slowly rose to her knees while trailing her other hand down between them. "Now I think its time for me to show you my gratitude." The coupling was rushed but as long as they had each other, it didn't matter to neither of them.  
  
Their pent up sexual frustration was voiced loudly, the echo bouncing off the walls as both bodies shuddered together, before coming to rest upon one another in the sweetest of afterglows.  
  
   
  
   
  
Hilde shivered as they parted slightly, Duo kissing each breast and then capturing her lips once again in a slow, sensually sinful kiss. Then pulling away from her, but not from her, he slumped back against the tiled wall, totally exhausted but sated none the less, cradling Hilde against his chest; the only sound that seemed to fill the room now were that of their rapid breathing and racing hearts.   
  
   
  
   
  
Able now, to catch a breath, Duo cupped Hilde's face, placing a feathery kiss on her forehead. "Happy Birthday Babe."  
  
   
  
   
  
She couldn't help but smile. "This has been the best birthday ever Duo. I can't thank you enough. But just having you here is the greatest gift I could ever want."  
  
   
  
   
  
"And you know what else is great about birthdays?"  
  
   
  
   
  
Hilde just shook her head, having Duo in her arms and great sex was all she could think of as to what could make a perfect birthday, or just any day.  
  
   
  
   
  
"We still have yet to dig into that chocolate cake!"  
  
   
  
   
  
Giving him a wide-eyed look, she couldn't help but break out into laughter along with him. This was her Duo, the most handsome, happiest, horniest and hungriest man, in the entire universe. And she couldn't be more content.  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
End 


End file.
